


Bump in The Road

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Empathy, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Xenophilia, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Slowly Leonard turns. Towel tied around his waist. The color blotches are scattered around his body. There is one patch on his left collarbone, one large dot surrounded by freckle like ones. One his right pec is another. A trail from the middle of his left rib cage to his right hip looks like someone shook a paintbrush over him. His left arm is covered from his wrist all the way up to his shoulder while the right is just shoulder to elbow. His legs are mostly untouched but Leonard fears that may not always be the case.Lavender and soft blue make the greens go away, tining instead of blocking. Spock reaches out, hands steady as they run over the discolorations. Like always when his boyfriend touches him the colors fade away, little echoes of emotions that his dim. They both watch as the splotches reach. Connect to each other. Creating a rather solid hodgepodge of colors.





	Bump in The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Xenophilia (sorta?)

Bones stares at the mirror, hands clutching the counter with a white-knuckle grasp. Sharp little gasps leaving his lips as leans away from the mirror. Panic. Don’t panic. Too late, already panicking. He can’t breathe. Can’t breathe. Why does this keep happening to him? When did he turn into Jim? Thick lime green coats his vision. Like gooey slime. Makes it hard to see himself in the reflective surface. Inhale. Exhale. Don’t let the tears pooling spill over.

 

Ever since the since that day. The one where he learned what lavender meant. Where he saw it twirling around Jim, around Spock, circling all three of them. Tying them together he had been in pain. Headaches that made stars dance in front of his eyes. Skin itching until he made it bleed with his blunt nails. And dear god it hurt to piss for like a week. He couldn’t run tests on himself. Not when he hasn’t learned to keep the colors from taking over. But Geoffrey had done them for him. His shoulders start to shake.

 

“Leonard?”

 

Skin heats up, discolored blotches stretch, grow like cracks at the sound of Spock’s voice. Leonard doesn’t turn around. Can’t stand to see the pale green stretch out like tiny grasping hands. The worry tickling the edge of his mind is already there.  _ Violation. Overstepping, _ a little voice whispers in his mind. It’s been two weeks and he’s no better at controlling this… gift. Command has given them leave to drop Leonard off on New Vulcan. Sarek and Spock Prime promising to help teach him if his Spock also can’t be given time off.

 

“T’thy’la?”

 

Slowly Leonard turns. Towel tied around his waist. The color blotches are scattered around his body. There is one patch on his left collarbone, one large dot surrounded by freckle like ones. One his right pec is another. A trail from the middle of his left rib cage to his right hip looks like someone shook a paintbrush over him. His left arm is covered from his wrist all the way up to his shoulder while the right is just shoulder to elbow. His legs are mostly untouched but Leonard fears that may not always be the case.

 

“They’ve… I’m changin’ Spock. They raped mah mind and if that weren’t enough now I’m changin’. We didn’t see any of ‘em when they weren’t wearin’ long sleeves and pants, did we? Don’t think it’s jus’ their antenna tha' set ‘em apart from us.”

 

Lavender and soft blue make the greens go away, tining instead of blocking. Spock reaches out, hands steady as they run over the discolorations. Like always when his boyfriend touches him the colors fade away, little echoes of emotions that his dim. They both watch as the splotches reach. Connect to each other. Creating a rather solid hodgepodge of colors.

 

“Fascinating.”

 

Black spots dance through the colors. Curiosity. Like a little breeze of wind. It killed the cat and brought it back. Spock smiles as he lifts Leonard’s hand up. Brings it to where he can kiss the pulse point that practically glows under the colors.

 

“Beautiful.”

 

Leonard shakes his head. There is nothing beautiful about this… this desecration of his body. This forced change. Spock tilts his head.

 

“No matter how you look, you will always be beautiful, handsome, whatever descriptor you need at the moment. This is fact, my doctor.”

 

The hands move from his wrist and hip. Reaching up and up and up. Until they are on his face. And still up they go. Touching the three-inch stubs. Compared to the curled antenna, much like a butterfly’s antenna, of the Vur’ed they seem so small. Spock’s fingers are gentle as they move along the spindley flesh. It feels so good. Leonard closes his eyes, hands reaching out to grab at Spock. Fisting the material of Spock’s shirt. His breath hitches. Heaves. Legs tremble. Oh god. Oh god. Ooooh yesssss. He can feel the shake in Spock’s fingers as he plays with the thicker nub at the end of the antenna. That’s when the lust slams into him like a punch. Leaving him reeling. The gasping changing from pleasure to pain. He’s back there. Back where he doesn’t want to be as the Romulan blue ale sinks its claws into him.

 

_ He’s so hard. Wants to be pounded into his bed. Wants Spock to press him down. Bruise his skin. Bite him until he bleeds. Wants to watch those eyes darken while that prickly asshole of a doctor watches. Yes, watch as I take what you think is yours. You don’t deserve him. It feels so good. _

 

Leonard jerks away. Eyes unseeing as his legs fail him. On the ground, he scrambles away. Hands tugging his towel down and off. He has to escape the fantasy that isn’t his. Has to get away. His back hits the wall and he cries out, hands raising to cover his eyes. Legs splayed out in front of him is on display. Spock kneels down. Warmth trails up his leg and to the last place that has been changed. Gone is his pubic hair. He’s smoother than a newborn babe. Color stripes criss-cross it like a plaid pattern. Spines like a cactus are at the base of the head of his dick. A head that is smaller and spade shaped.

 

“Leonard, what was that?”

 

“Don’tcha mean what is this?” Leonard asks using his elbows to gesture down.

 

“No.”

 

He looks through his fingers at Spock. Sees his lover staring him in the eyes. Bright pink spikes off the half Vulcan. Hands are gentle as they cradle his head. As they lift him up and carry him to the bed. The curl up, blankets covering Leonard.

 

“The flashback, Leonard. The one that caused you pain.”

 

Little kisses are pressed to his brow. Spock is patient as he waits for Leonard to talk. Leonard who would much rather be boxing a Klingon than talk about it.

 

“Jim will need to know as well.”

 

“It’s nothing Spock. Just something I shouldn’t have seen,” he says finally looking up, “I ain’t like ya, Spock. I don’t have control. I’m constantly violatin’ them. Practically breaking my oath.”

 

Spock hums.

 

“It’s like that talk we once had. Where you explained why you don’t like telepaths. The things you know about every crew member. Classified information.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Spock runs his hands through Leonard’s hair. The doctor knows his boyfriend doesn’t agree. Knows that he will be bringing Jim in on this. And that he’ll fold because he can’t say no to Jim. But right now? Right now he’s going to hog his boyfriend until the man has to leave lest he be late for his shift.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
